The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula portenschlagiana Schult., commonly known as Dalmatian Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKMp03’.
The new Campanula is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor, Gert K. Jensen, in Søhus, Denmark. The new Campanula originated from a cross made in 2003 by the Inventor between a proprietary selection of Campanula portenschlagiana Schult. named ‘08.02.03’ (unpatented) as the female parent and a proprietary selection of Campanula portenschlagiana Schult. named ‘08.02.04’ (unpatented) as the male parent. The Inventor selected the new Campanula cultivar from the progeny of the above crossing in 2003 on the basis of its white flowers.
The new Campanula cultivar was first asexually reproduced in June, 2003, by terminal vegetative cuttings on stock plants in Søhus, Denmark. Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant in Søhus, Denmark, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘PKMp03’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.